The History of Trunks: Remix
by Aberrant Bliss
Summary: Very old, crappy story - reading not recommended! What would have happened if Gohan had a sister? Discontinued.
1. Trunks and Kairu

The History of Trunks: Remix

I thought of this a while ago, but didn't put it into a story until now!

A remix to the history of Trunks.

Goku was dying. He was unconscious. Gohan was running as fast as he could to get there. Trunks was crying. Bulma looked seriously sad. Yamcha, Tien, and the others were all standing around. Vegeta was looking into the pond nearby. Gohan came and ran into the house.

"He's gone," Krillin whispered. Trunks' crying continued. Yamcha, Tien, and the others gasped.

"Ka-Kakarot," Vegeta whispered.

It was over.

But, unbeknownst to the Z fighters, a girl was born at the same exact moment that Goku died. Goku saw the little girl as he parted to the other world, and whispered to her:

"Little girl, take my power. You'll need it." And, with that, he gave a bit of his strength to this girl before he left.

6 MONTHS LATER

Trunks, as a baby barely able to walk, watched as his father flew off. His mother, who whispered goodbye to him, although he did not hear, held Trunks.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Bulma had just put Trunks to bed. She was washing the dishes. Yamcha knocked on the door and then entered the house.

"Hello, Bulma. It's Yamcha."

"Oh, hello Yamcha." Bulma said, smiling at him. But Yamcha did not return the smile. "What's wrong?"

"Piccolo has fallen in battle." Bulma put her hand over her mouth and took a step back. "And…so has…Vegeta." Bulma dropped the bowl she was drying. It fell to the floor, and Yamcha watched it as if it was slow motion. It shattered.

"_No…_" Bulma whispered. She ran out of the room to Trunks' room, where she picked up the sleeping boy and gently cried into him. Yamcha hurried into the room. "Oh Yamcha." She said, putting down Trunks and hugging him instead. "Why?"

"I don't know. That's why I must go and fight them."

"NO! I won't let you!" Bulma cried, tightening her grip. Yamcha easily plied from her grip.

"I have to." And he walked away, all out of her life forever.

The next night she needed no confirmation. Yamcha and Tien were dead, she just sensed it. They were all dead. Only Krillin was left. And he would fight tomorrow. All her childhood (or teenage hood) friends were gone except for him. And tomorrow, he would be gone too. Tears flowed from her eyes, her blue hair falling in front of her face as she sat at the kitchen table, sobbing.

But then she remembered. Gohan was still there, a little boy. He would not go, Chichi wouldn't let him.

"He can teach my boy." She wanted her son to be strong like his father and her friends, but with everyone dead, there was no one to teach him. But now she new Gohan would. He had to. She knew he would.

The next day, Krillin left. Bulma did not say goodbye. She just stayed at home, oblivious to his departure. That night he did not return. All who were left were she, Chichi, Trunks, and Gohan. The survivors of the deceased Z fighters.

At the same time, the little girl was in a city being attacked by the androids. The whole city was blown to bits, her parents died. But she did not. Yes, she was a small baby, barely 6 months old, but Goku protected her in spirit. As Krillin went to go fight the androids, he heard Goku's voice.

"Krillin! Take her." He turned around, surprised to have heard his voice. But he saw no one but an infant wrapped in a pink blanket. He brought the child to Chichi, who gladly took the child in without knowing who had left her there. Krillin did not want her to worry.

The girl now had a new family. Chichi named her Kairu (pronounced KI-ru)

13 YEARS LATER

"They're terrorizing the city! This is-"

"This is terrible, that's what! I can't listen to this anymore! Darn those two!" Bulma complained. Trunks was sitting next to her. His face showed nothing but hate.

"Mom, I want you to go on home without me."

"What on earth for? What's wrong Trunks? Huh?" she looked at his hands gripping his pant legs.

"You can't! N-O! I'm not going to lose my only son to the mechanical demons! No way!" Trunks looked up. "Trunks, don't you dare!" Trunks flew off. "TRUNKS NO! DARN YOU!" _You'd better come back alive, kid. That's all I can say. _She thought.

Trunks flew over the newly attacked city. He landed.

"Look at this place! Everyone's dead!" he walked through the demolished town, stopping when he found a stuffed bunny with a little dress on. He squeezed it and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to contain his anger. Suddenly he sensed something.

Gohan was flying toward him from somewhere. He landed on a half destroyed building.

"Gohan! Why are they doing this? Why are they killing all of these innocent people? Rrr…" Gohan stared at him, realizing that he was truly upset about this. Then they heard a rustling sound not to far away and faced it. Then Gohan's worried face disappeared as he closed his eyes. The power level was low, it wasn't the androids.

"Kairu, you can come out now. I know you're there."

"OOH!" she groaned, stepping out from behind a piece of a destroyed building. Her long black hair blew in the wind as she stepped towards Trunks. "You caught me."

"What are you doing here?" he said as he flew down to where Trunks and her were standing. "What would you have done if the androids were here?"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to help."

"I know you did, but be more careful next time, and don't come, OK?"

"Fine. _Meany head._" She grumbled.

"Mom's gonna be worried if I stay much longer. I have to go home. Why don't you come with me? Mom won't mind."

"Eh-hem" Kairu cleared her throat. Trunks blushed.

"Oh, you can come too."

"Yeah, I don't want her running into trouble when I leave her alone."

"Meany head brother!!!!!"'

"Hey!!"

"Well you are a big fat blah blah blah…"

"Well blah blah blah!!!!" Gohan certainly didn't look his age when arguing with his younger sister.

"Uh, guys…this isn't the place…Guys? GUYS!!!!?"

"Huh?" they both said, looking at him.

"Let's go." He said quietly. They both blushed.

"Right. Come on, Gohan" She said, as she flew into the air. Trunks followed, and Gohan came last. Gohan and Trunks took the lead, and Kairu stayed behind them.


	2. Trunks' house

Once they had reached Trunk's home, he let them inside. He started complaining to Gohan.

"Gohan, this just isn't fair!" He cried. "You've got to teach me how to become a super saiyan!"

"Don't worry Trunks, I will." Kairu was sitting in the kitchen, listening to the boys. They didn't know she was listening, but she was. She was tired of being left out of everything, just because she was a girl. She was going to train in secret, so when they went to fight the androids, she would be ready too. She ran back to the room where the boys were sitting. She heard the door opening.

"But we can't tell mom, OK?"

"Hey guys! Gohan! Kairu!"

"Hello, Mrs. Brief." Kairu said.

"What are you guys doing? You weren't SCHEMING were you?"

"No! Of course not!" Trunks said. Kairu looked at them. She was not going to tell on them. But, she could use this to her advantage…can you say blackmail? She thought.

"Would you guys like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure!" Gohan said.

"I'd better tell my mom."

"You can use the phone."

"Thank you, Mrs. Brief." Kairu called and told Chichi that she would be staying for dinner.

"Be sure your brother escorts you home."

"Yes, mom. Gohan, she says you have to 'escort' me home. OK, I told him."

"Be sure to thank Bulma."

"Ok."

"Tell her I said hi."

"Ok."

"Don't eat too much."

"Ok."

"Tell Trunks I said hi."

"Ok."

"Tell your brother to be careful."

"About what?"

"I don't know. Just tell him to be careful."

"Ok."

Bulma made a nice dinner for them all. Kairu helped her with the cooking, because Chichi had showed her a lot of cooking. When Gohan sat down to eat, he started his 'chew attack' thing.

"Chew attack!" He said, and started gulping a bunch of rice down.

"Chew attack!" Trunks said, and desperately tried to keep up with Gohan, but sadly couldn't.

"More please!' Gohan said, giving his bowl to Bulma. Bulma happily refilled it as Kairu quietly ate her food and Trunks finished his own.

"You remind me of your father, Gohan." Bulma said. Kairu listened. She had heard of her father from her brother and mother, but she herself never met him. Also, it was because he was not REALLY her father. Just a generous, strong soul who had saved the lives of many. That's what she had heard.

When they had finished eating and talking, Kairu thanked Bulma and said that she really should get back home, or her mother would worry. Gohan and Trunks gave each other a glance, and she knew they were up to something.

"Mom, can I go with them?"

"Trunks, OK, but be careful and don't stay out too late."

"Thanks mom." Kairu KNEW what they were planning. They were going to bring her home, then train. It was obvious.

Well, I'll just have to follow them. Kairu thought.

"Thanks again, Mrs. Brief. I'll see you sometime."

"Yeah, thanks a lot Bulma." They left, with Bulma worrying about what her son was going to do.


	3. Training for Trunks

Hello, sorry it took so long. Thank you for the wonderful reviews.

* * *

When they had reached Gohan and Kairu's house, Trunks and Gohan watched as Kairu went in.

"Bye Trunks, bye Gohan." She said convincingly, walking in the house quietly. Trunks and Gohan left after saying goodbye to her as well.

"Kairu, is that you?" she heard Chi Chi's voice from a different room.

"Yeah, it's me, Mom." She responded, taking off her shoes. Chi Chi walked into the room where Kairu was.

"Where is Gohan?"

"I don't know, he left."

"Gohan." She said sadly. "I wish he wouldn't leave." Her eyes strayed to a picture in a frame of herself, Goku, and Gohan as a child.

"It's OK, mom. He can take care of himself. He's so much like dad…or at least I think he is." Chi Chi smiled for a moment.

"Well…Kairu?"

"Yes mom?"

"Next time you see him, I'm sure you will before I do, tell him to be careful. And that I always love him."

"Yes ma'am!" Kairu saluted her. Chi Chi gave her a hug. But inside, Chi Chi was wondering. _When should I tell her? I wonder how she will react. I guess I'll know when the time is correct._

LATER THAT DAY

Kairu slipped out of the house. She ran a bit, and then took off. It was getting dark, and she hoped Trunks and Gohan were still out. She had no idea how to find them. Her training was not as complete as Gohan's.

In reality, she could only fly and fight a bit. She wasn't too horribly good at anything. In fact, she stunk at fighting.

Soon, she gave up. She flew back home and hoped Chi Chi hadn't missed her. She snuck in the back door.

"KAIRU, WHERE WERE YOU?" Chi Chi asked. She looked frustrated.

"Just outside."

"Kairu, you need to stop doing that! I can't stand it when you do that! I don't want to lose you!"

"I just wanted to find Gohan!"

"I don't want you going out by yourself again!"

"Relax mom. She'll be fine." said Gohan.

"Eh, Gohan, when did you get here?" Kairu asked, looking to where he was standing.

"Just now. Why?"

"Oh GOHAN!" Chi Chi cried, and she hugged him.

"Hi mom. How are you today?"

"Oh Gohan, I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm doing great. Got anything to eat?" Kairu rolled her eyes.

_Just like her father?_

THE NEXT DAY

"AAAAAAAAA!" Trunks yelled. Kairu watched from a bit away, sitting in the air. She didn't want to be seen. However, Gohan knew perfectly well she was there. He just didn't mention it for Trunks and Kairu's sakes. _It would inhibit Trunks' ability to transform. I'm sure of it. And she just wants to be a secret._

"Hey, not bad. I didn't know he was this far along." Gohan said to himself from his position sitting crossed-legged on the floor.

"AAA, NOOOOOOO!" Trunks said. Kairu gasped. He was almost there! Maybe she would become a Super Saiyan one day.

But she didn't know she never could.

Trunks' anger faded, and he fell to his knees.

"That's OK, Trunks. You did well." Gohan said, getting up.

"But I didn't do it!"

"I didn't expect you to. You still have some training left to do."

"Great."

"OK, then. Let's get some of that training started, if you're that impatient."

"Yeah!" Trunks smiled at Gohan. They trained for a while as Kairu looked on. She was mentally training herself. Maybe it would help?

Soon they were flying at one another. Trunks punched and Gohan blocked. They neared the edge of a cliff that led to water nearby. Trunks was doing pretty good until Gohan quickly moved behind him and kicked him in the face, and sent Trunks flying into the water.

"Uhg," he coughed. "Gohan, help me!"

"OK! Make circles with your arms and kick real hard!"

"Agh, you bum!" Trunks cried.

"No! Gohan, help him!" Kairu said to herself. When it was obvious that he wasn't, Kairu flew forward quickly.

"Kairu, leave him." Gohan said without turning to see her coming.

"But Gohan!"

"Just let him do it himself." He said calmly as Trunks nearly drowned. "That's it, big circles! Now you're getting it!" Kairu stood behind her brother and waited. Trunks swam to the shore and Kairu flew down to help him out. As soon as he was on land, he began coughing.

"Why didn't you help me?"

"I'm sorry, Gohan wouldn't let me." Gohan came over with a towel and offered it to him.

"First…you almost let me drown…and then you hand me a towel?"

"Yup." Gohan said, smiling. Trunks took it and dried himself off.

"Whatever." Kairu said. "Sorry Trunks."

* * *

Um, so there you go. I'll try to update sooner... 


End file.
